Tables, display cases, stands or shelves configured in a variety of ways are available for the display of goods in retail facilities or at trade fairs. A further possibility is to display the goods to be presented in front of a rear wall or on a column. Support bars which are fastened to the rear wall are used for this purpose. The goods to be shown, for example items of clothing suspended on clothes-hangers, can now be hung directly on the support bar, or goods display units in the form of shelves, bowls or open boxes can be attached to one or more support bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,547, for example, discloses such a support-bar construction. Running on a rear wall are two vertical rails at a distance from one another and having a hole pattern, where one short rail piece each can be inserted into each rail into two holes at the same level. The two rail pieces project from the rear wall perpendicularly into the room, and a cross bar is placed over the rail pieces. Clothes-hangers are hung directly on the cross bar, and support bars projecting further into the room are mounted directly on the cross bar, which support bars in turn have items of clothing hung on them. Although the support-bar construction is vertically adjustable, it is otherwise less variable due to the requisite hole-pattern rails and in addition is relatively expensive.